Dansk Melodi Grand Prix
Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is an annual music competition organised by Danish public broadcaster . It determines the country's representative for the North Vision Song Contest since the fifth edition. The contest used semi-finals and final for the first edition. However, the duels were introduced in the second edition and the number of the participating songs were reduced to eight from sixteen. So far, the only winner of the selection, "Skylder dig ik' noget", has been a direct finalist. With the 13th place, Denmark holds the record for the most successful host country previously held by Sweden with the 14th place. __TOC__ Origin and history :Further information: Dansk Melodi Grand Prix is inspired by the of Denmark held for the . However their only difference is the semi-finals. It is also inspired by the Swedish selection Fantasifestivalen. Since its television debut, the competition has been one of the most popular television programs in Denmark. The broadcaster decided to provide a live broadcast through their site. Participation Every Danish artist can apply to enter the selection. Also, artists from neighbor countries (Sweden, Finland, Norway etc.) can also apply and only one of them will probably be selected to enter the competition. Artists from the rest of the world cannot enter. Artists The Danish broadcaster decided to have both artists selected by the juries and public. Also artists will get the chance to apply for the selection a few days before the press from where the artists by the juries will be selected. After the jury selection a poll will be posted on the DR website where the public will get the chance to vote for their favorites out of the non-selected contestants. After completing a total of sixteen artists (eight from the juries and eight from the public) the selection will start with the artists' submitted songs. Songs Each artist has the right to submit only one song. However, a composer or lyricist can be a contributor in more than one song. It's not mandatory that the composers will be Danish. The song can be in any language but it's preferred to be in Danish or English. However any other language is accepted. After the artists submit their song both the juries and public select their favorite songs to enter the semi-finals. Shows Every edition of the selection consists of two semi-finals with eight songs in each. The qualifiers compete in the final and three of them get a chance to represent the country. All the shows are held in one venue selected by the broadcaster after several cities apply. Hosting The selection can be held anywhere in Denmark. Every city has the right to apply for the contest. However they must uphold some standards like having a venue with capacity over 5,000. DR gets to choose between the applied cities based on their criteria for the host city. So far , , , and have applied to host the selection. Herning was the first city to host the selection. DR decided that will host the second edition of the sellection. However, after was selected for the host of the North Vision Song Contest 5 the broadcaster had to change the host and it is possible that Herning will host the second edition again. Duels After the changes of the selection's format it was decided to completely remove the semi-finals and introduce the duels where two songs will be competing for a place to the next round. There are in total three rounds; the first round includes four duels, the second two and the third and final round includes the final duel which will decide the Danish representative. Semi-finals and Final In the first edition of the selection the Fantasifestivalen–format was used. There were two semi-finals in each edition. Each semi-final included eight songs which were selected by the jury of DR and the Danish public. The semi-finals were held the same week with five days between them. Both jury and public had to vote in the final. Four songs from each semi-final qualified to the grand final. The three top scored songs according both the jury and public and the top scored song from the jury were the qualifiers The eight songs from the two semi-finals compete in the final. The voting is the same with the semi-final with each jury awarding their points to their favorite songs. The song with the highest number of points wins the selection and represents the country in the contest. Voting The voting system that is used for the selection is similar to the system used in North Vision. The juries award their 1, 2, 4, 6, 8, 10 and 12 points to their top eight songs and it is the 50% of the total score. Televoting is the other 50% of total. In the semi-finals the top three according the total score qualifies while the fourth qualifier is the most scored song from the other five songs according the jury. In the final the song with the highest number of points at the end of the voting is the winner. The voting system had changed since the second edition, as the duels were introduced. The voters had 200 points to give to the songs of the duel. However, they couldn't give the same amount of points to the songs (100-100) or 0 to one song. Winners So far, the only winner of the selection is a song in the language, that was also represented in the second edition of the contest and got the second place with 180 points. References See also * Denmark * Fantasifestivalen External links *NVSC Forum *Channel Category:National selections